A Bribe, an Act, and an Oath
by Just Another Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: When Flash bribes Batman into doing an act infront of the entire League, halarity ensues.   It's too bad Flash was never good on keeping promises. A one-shot


A Bribe, an Act, and an Oath

Good natured chattering rose up from the seated members of Justice League, all of which were currently enjoying a quick lunch break in the Watchtower's cafeteria. Superman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman were huddled in the center of the long table, discussing the affects Superman's ice breath would have on melting ice-cream. On the far side of the room Green Arrow and Black Canary were currently occupied, the other heroes present giving them a large berth. Near the front of the room sat Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter enjoying their lunch as they talked about the merits of space travel. The rest of the Leaguers were either standing around in various parts of the room chatting, or were rummaging through the kitchen for something edible to eat.

The only two super heroes who were missing were Batman, no surprise there, and The Flash, something that caused many of the senior heroes to be quite nervous about. A speedster left unattended for too long could, as they've witnessed, prove disastrous. Heavy on the _dis._

Just then the double doors slid open reveling the scarlet speedster himself as he marched through. Anger radiated off him in waves, and the lounging heroes stared in shock as they watched their happy-go-lucky friend stalk towards the zeta beams. Before the doors could close however, Batman slipped in, his pace quickening to close the distance between the retreating figure.

"Barry wait! Don't go!" The dark knight pleaded as he reached out a hand to grasp the speedster's shoulder. _Pleaded._

Everyone exchanged frightened glances, all of them wondering if the world was about to come to an end, because there was just _no way_ Batman would plead with someone. Unless Robin was involved, but since the miniature traffic light was currently sleeping in the Watchtower's living room, they could only fear the worst.

"Don't tell me what to do Bruce! I've had it! I'm going home!" Barry yelled, whirling around to smack the Bat's hand away.

"You can't. How will you explain?" The vigilante growled back, a desperate undertone just barely audible.

"Iris will understand! Now please, grow up and let me leave!"

And with that the speedster turned on his heel and made to resume his march towards the zeta beams. That is, before he was stop by a sudden weight on around his leg. The leaguers stared in shock as _Batman_ threw himself at Barry's foot, howling childishly as he did so.

"NO PLEASE! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE! I'M SORRY! DON'T GO!"

Barry continued to stumble forward, dragging the three hundred pound man behind him.

"Bruce _get off!_ You're being ridiculous! Do you even hear yourself?"

Stunned glances were being exchanged; no one knew what to do. No one had ever, _ever_, seen the feared Dark Knight, the imposing _Batman_ act this way. They could only watch in terrified awe as Flash dragged the wailing detective down the hall, yelling verbal abuses at the dead weight attached to his foot. In the corner Green Arrow had his phone out, recording the scene with his mouth hanging open in disbelief. If they survived the end of the world then he was _so_ going to use this as blackmail later.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M LEAVING AND YOU'RE NOT COMING WITH ME!" Barry yelled his voice almost lost amidst Batman's constant pleadings.

"NOOOOOOOO! I WON'T LET YOU GO! YOU HAVE TO STAY!" Bruce sobbed, only clinging harder to his friend's leg.

By now the two were only four feet away from the teleporter, Barry struggling to move against the large boulder wrapped tightly to his leg. The computer scanned Flash and the zeta beam sprang to life, preparing to zap the two heroes to Barry's house.

"GET."

Three feet.

"OFF."

Two feet.

"OF."

One foot.

"ME."

With a crack of light the two heroes disappeared, leaving the Cafeteria in shocked silence. Gradually everyone stood up, before slowly heading to check themselves into the infirmary. The only one left was Green Arrow, whose phone beeped in conformation to his last action.

_Memory saved._

Once they two heroes appeared inside Barry's house, Batman stood up and began to nonchalantly brush the dirt off his Kevlar chest plate. Barry grinned from ear to ear while slapping his friend's back enthusiastically.

"See I knew you could do it! You just needed the proper motivation, that's all!"

Sending a glare towards the speedster, Bruce growled out,

"You better keep your end of the bargain. I want you to keep your kid away from _my son_."

And with that he turned and stalked off into the night, leaving an amused speedster to ponder how he was going to tell Bats that he never intended to follow through on their agreement in the first place.

**So I was at Blackstar001's house last night, and we each have a chibi superhero doll, (she has Flash, and I have Batman) and we were up reeeeeally late. So of course chaos ensues and that's where this story was born. No I haven't forgotten about 'And Still I Run', and no this isn't the 'Big Story' I've been working on. It's just the result of too much sugar and sleep deprivation. Hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully it make you chuckle. Or giggle. Whichever one comes first.**

**So, like, this is where you review**

**Like NOW**

**Right here**

**My extreme happiness is only a click away**

**V**

**V**

**v**


End file.
